Hujan
by DarkZekai
Summary: Aku bingung mau nulis apa, langsung aja karna aku tidak bisa nulis summary.Aku juga bingung mau kasih Rate berapa jadi langsung aja yang ingin membaca


**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**DarkZekai**

Langsung aja, karna ini fic pertamaku pasti banyak kesalahan

Selamat Membaca

HUJAN

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di bangku kelas yang sepi, menunggu hujan reda. Pemuda tersebut terlihat agak kesal karna cuaca hari ini yang tidak cerah.

"Hhh…, kenapa akhir akhir ini hujan sering turun". kata pemuda tersebut sambil menghela nafas."aku bias terlambat pulang kalau belum reda".gerutu pemuda tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas pun bergeser, menampakkan seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah jambu yang masuk ke kelas.

Pemuda tersebut pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang sedang dipandanginya ke arah perempuan tersebut.

"Oh…, kau Pinky". Kata pemuda itu setelah tahu siapa perempuan yang masuk ke kelas

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran Baka aku lagi Badmood"kata perempuan tersebut sambil bersiap untuk memukul pemuda yang telah mengejeknya tadi.

"Oh ok….ok…., aku Cuma bercanda".Sesal pemuda sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya membetuk tanda damai."Tumben kenapa kau belum pulang Sakura..? atau kau mau menemaniku hn…?"lanjut pemuda itu.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Uzumaki Naruto". Jawap perempuan yang di panggil Sakura."Hhh….aku lupa bawa paying Naruto"lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh gitu,…ternyata seorang Haruno Sakura bisa lupa juga ya..?".ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Memang aku tak boleh lupa apa, aku juga manusia biasa yang bias lupa Baka".kata Sakura sambil mendekap dirinya kedinginan "Uhh…aku lupa bawa jaket, ah sialnya hari ini aku" dengan suara lirih.

Naruto yang menyadari Sakura kedinginan berjalan menghampirinya, dan melepaskan jaket yang sedang di kenakannya.

"Mau apa kau….?".Tanya Sakura sambil mengambil sikap siaga.

"Hey…..aku tak akan berbuat macam macam, lagipula aku bukan lelaki seperti itu"kata Naruto yang mulai tahu apa arti sikap Sakura."Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini, janga berburuk sangka dulu"lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan jaketnya pada Sakura.

Sakura memandangi jaket yang ada di tangan Naruto dengan bingung. 'Tidak biasanya orang ini' batinnya

"Sudah pakai saja jangan terlalu banyak mikir".Kata naruto sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura

Sakura yang di perlakukan seperti itu sedikit blushing dan berdebar.'Ada apa ini kenapa jantungku berdebar , dia hanya Naruto Sakura….'batin sakura

"Ti-tidak usah,lagipula kau sendiri bagaimana ?".Tanya Sakura sambil mau melepaskan jaket Naruto.

Tangan Sakura yang mau melepas jaket tersebut terhenti karna tangan Naruto yang memegang tangannya sambil berkata."Pakailah….lagipula aku ini lelaki, sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku dan aku tak akan membiarkan seorang perempuan yang menderita di hadapanku"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura yang di perlakukan seperti itupun blushing dan tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain mengucapkan."Ba-baiklah,…te-terima kasih".katanya sambil merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.'uhh…kenapa aku tiba tiba gagap seperti ini dan lagi kenapa dengan jantungku ini ,apa aku jangan jangan….'.katanya dalam hati

Tiba tiba suasana kelas tersebut menjadi hening dan canggung . keduanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing masing hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

Naruto kembali mengamati hujan yang masih belum menandakan tanda tanda akan reda dan melihat jam di tangan kirinya sambil berkata"sepertinya hujan masih lama redanya".

Mendengar suara Naruto, Sakura sedikit kaget."yah sepertinya begitu "kata sakura menanggapi pernyataan Naruto.

"Hey Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hujan…?"Tanya Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dai hujan.

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu….?".Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu bingung

"Sudah jawab saja…."kata naruto sambil berbalik menghadap sakura dan memandangnya lembut. Sakura yang di tatap seperti itu sedikit merona wajahnya.

"Baiklah…..menurutku hujan itu hanya sekumpulan air yang jatuh ke bumi dan membuat tanah jadi subur"jawab sakura

"hanya itu…..?'tanya naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sakura

"Yah hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini tentang hujan"jawabya . "memang hujan itu apa menurutmu..?"balas Sakura bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan balik dari Sakura itu tersenyum dan kembali memandang hujan.

"Hujan itu bagiku seperti sebuah penenang hati yang gelisah, suaranya yang seperti sebuah simponi alam, airnya yang membasahi bumi yang kering seprti katamu tadi, dan ada pelangi di akhir sebagai penutupnya"jawabna sambil tetap memandang hujan.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban seperti itu ikut memandang hujan sperti yang sedang di lakukan Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Hahaha….."sakura tertawa dan menatap yang di tatap pun sedikit kesal karna di tertawakan dan berkata.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa ….?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tidak biasanya kau dapat berkata sperti itu, aku hanya sedikit kaget karna seorang Uzumaki naruto yang selalu rebut bias menemukan kata kata yang mengagumkan" kata sakura sambil tertawa

"huh….tertawalah terus seperti itu, ….dan apa itu sebuah ejekan atau sebuah pujian hn..?" kata naruto masih sedikit agak kesal karna di tertawakan.

"ok maafkan aku tersinggung seperti itu itukan hanya bercanda"Sakura sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda meminta maaf

"Iya iya…, sepertinya hujan sudah reda sebaiknya kita pulang"katanya sambil menyadari bahwa hujan telah reda.

"Baiklah…" kata sakura menyetujui pernyataan Naruto

"hey Naruto ini jaketnya .."panggil Sakura sambil menyodorkan jaket Naruto bermaksud mengembalikan padanya.

"Pakailah dulu lagian kelihatannya cuacanya masih dingin" kata naruto sambil menolak

"baiklah kalau gitu, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau besok sakit ". kata skura dengan nada ketus karna tolakan Naruto

"Tenang saja aku tak akan sakit hanya karna cuaca serperti ini"katanya sambil bersemangat

Keduanyapun kemudian berjalan keluar kelas bersamaan dan pulang menuju rumah keduanya rumahnya seaarah,Naruto pun mengantarkan Sakura, walau harus sedikit berdebat karna Sakura sempat menolaknya.

Keduanya telah sampai di rumah Sakura."Apa kau tidak mampir dulu Naruto…?".Tawar sakura

"Tidak usah….terimakasih lagi pula ini juga sudah sore koq, mungkin lain kali".tolak naruto

"Kalau begitu baiklah terima kasih ya…?"kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Ya sama sama". Setelah mendengar kata Naruto, Sakura berbalik menuju rumahnya dan membuka pagar rumahnya.

Sakura pun teringat sesuatu akan perkataan Naruto tentang hujan tadi dan berbalik dan memanggil Naruto yang akan pergi.

"Hey Naruto menurutku hujan itu yang membuatku menemukan sebuah cinta….sampai jumpa".Sakura kemudian berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cepat dan menutupnya.

Naruto yang mengerti pernyataan Sakura tadi tersenyum lebar dan berteriak kearah rumah Sakura."Sakura aku menyukaimu….!" Dan pergi melajukan motornya dengan masih tersenyum lebar

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menunduk malu,senang, dan marah."Dasar tidak tahu malu, awas besok pasti akan ku hajar sib aka itu".kesal sakura pada kemudian Sakura tersenyum 'sepertinya memang hujan hari inilah yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

.Fin.


End file.
